


The Siren With A Star Above Its Head

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: La curiosidad de Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, French Kissing, In Public, M/M, Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Sam tiene la edad suficiente para aprender a besar, pero por más que haga las pruebas correspondientes una y mil veces, no está satisfecho con el resultado. No le queda otra más que preguntarle a Dean al respecto... y pedirle un par de clases.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	The Siren With A Star Above Its Head

**Author's Note:**

> En la edición original iba a poner a una de las tantas versiones de Sam y Dean que nos presentaron a lo largo y ancho de la serie. Pero, ¿para qué coartar su linda imaginación y evitar que piensen en unos Jared y Jensen adolescentes a medida que lean lo que sigue? ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke y me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki, Jeffrey Dean Morgan y Jensen Ackles.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> No creo que vayamos a ver a Dean y Sam fornicando cual conejos en el asiento trasero de Baby, por ende, la historia sí es de mi propiedad intelectual.
> 
> No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« SI BIEN LA HISTORIA NO OCURRE EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, ES PROBABLE QUE LAS ACCIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
> Disfruten de la lectura :)

Dean y John habían ido a deshacerse de un fantasma que estaba haciendo de las suyas en la casa de un viejo amigo de Bobby. No era la primera vez que dejaban a Sam solo en un motel, esperando noticias de ambos –sean estas buenas o malas- o esperando a que el teléfono sonara para decirle que agarrara todos sus efectos personales y se dirigiera lo más pronto posible al primer motel de la guía telefónica si las cosas terminaban mal. ¡Si hasta tenía la televisión para él solo! ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Lo que nadie sabía era que Sam estaba obsesionado con la idea de aprender a besar.

Sí, a besar. Era un adolescente y tenía que saberlo, ¿no?

Lo había visto prácticamente todo: desde películas románticas, algunas que trataban temas de la etapa que él estaba atravesando, hasta otras que John no dejaba que viera pero que Dean se las arreglaba para burlarse de su padre y verlas cuando él caía dormido después de unas buenas dosis de whisky.

Había tenido tiempo para practicar como era debido esos días de completa y aburrida soledad, y el dorso de su mano ya estaba rojo, como si la hubiera metido dentro de una olla con agua hirviendo o hubiera tocado una plancha caliente sin querer.

* * *

La siguiente cacería los llevó a una cafetería que creía en popularidad en la ciudad de Chicago. Cafetería de la que habían oído hablar porque en los pueblos que ellos solían visitar no había uno de esos ni por casualidad. A Sam le dio ternura la expresión de desconcierto de Dean cuando la amable muchacha que los atendió les preguntó qué iban a pedir y les presentó, ante su duda, un pizarrón con todos los sabores que acompañaban la bebida.

—Estos tienen crema, y los de la columna siguiente son fríos.

¿Café frío? ¿Acaso eso era bebible? Eso era lo que expresaba el rostro de Dean.

—Un doble _espresso_ , por favor —le pidió el mayor de los hermanos. Dean miró a Sam que tenía entre sus labios el sorbete de la bebida fría que había pedido—. Lo tuyo es herejía, Sammy.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo probar algo nuevo? —le preguntó el aludido saliendo de la fila en la que estaban para irse a un costado y esperar ambos la bebida del mayor—. ¿Y papá?

—Me dijo que está viniendo. Dijo que nos quedemos aquí y tratemos de pasar desapercibidos —Dean llamó la atención de la muchacha que tenía un vaso con su nombre, el cual agarró al confirmar que él era dueño de esa bebida—. Gracias.

Los Winchesters se sentaron en unos asientos al fondo del complejo. A menos que alguien se les acercara, podían desaparecer ante la vista de chismosos hasta que John regresara. Si había algo peor para Dean que toda esa cosa de cafés de fantasía, era la música que estaba sonando. Lanzó un quejido mientras hacía su cabeza hacia atrás, sentado junto con Sam.

—Ahora, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Escuchas eso?

—Sí, es música.

—Es terrible. ¡Escucha la letra! Es música de niñitas…

—¿No es pegadiza?

—Que a mí no se me pegue —aclaró el mayor, dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Oyó a Sam murmurando la canción por lo que lo miró. En algún momento había terminado su bebida y pasó a juguetear con el sorbete. Con la mirada perdida, el menor de los Winchester la rodeaba con la lengua de una forma casi pecaminosa, empezando a incomodar a Dean que sentía que había algo que le impedía desviar la vista—. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —le preguntó, finalmente, en un susurró. Sam lo miró, sin soltar el sorbete y le hizo una seña con las cejas—. Te pregunté que qué haces. Estás jugando con eso.

—Ah, ¿esto? —Dean se quedó estático. Mirándolo a los ojos, sin importarle la gente a su alrededor, Sam volvió a rodear el sorbete con la lengua, llevándosela a sus labios para besarla casi castamente antes de metérsela en la boca. Dean se revolvió en su lugar y se alejó unos centímetros del menor—. Quiero aprender a besar.

Dean sintió cómo sus mejillas levantaban temperatura. Lo que estaba haciendo el menor de los Winchester distaba muchísimo de querer aprender, por lo menos, a besar. Claro que, aparentemente, él no se había dado cuenta todavía de la diferencia.

—Bueno… Eso es algo que aprendes sobre la marcha, Sammy —le respondió, dándole un largo sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Puedes enseñarme, Dean? —el aludido dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con brusquedad, tosiendo exageradamente. Volvió su vista a Sam, atónito—. ¿Qué? Ya nos besamos cuando éramos niños, ¿o lo olvidaste?

—Tú me besaste cuando éramos niños —lo corrigió el mayor, recuperando un poco la compostura.

—Y fue el mejor beso que te hayan dado, no lo niegues.

—¿Me robaste mi primer beso y lo tomas tan a la ligera?

—Vamos. Sólo una lección.

—No.

—Dean, por favor.

—¡No me vengas con esa mirada de cachorrito porque no funciona conmigo!

—¿Dean?

—¡No!

—¿Acaso quieres que vaya por la vida besando mal? Voy a decirles que es tu culpa que yo no haya aprendido a-

Lo había sacado de quicio. Su hermano a veces era exasperante, y Dean no había tenido noción de eso hasta ese preciso momento. Le habían dicho que tenían que pasar desapercibido, y tener a un Sam así de demandante no era la mejor forma. Por eso lo había hecho. Por eso había accedido a su pedido. Pero ya no eran niños, y Dean estaba sintiendo algo más en ese beso.

—Tuerce un poco tu cabeza —le pidió. Cuando Dean se posó sobre la mirada de Sam, sonrió en medio del beso. El menor estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué? Si él le había pedido eso. Cerrando lentamente sus ojos, Sam ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado, recibiendo un nuevo beso de parte de Dean, sintiendo cómo el penetrante sabor a café entre sus labios se mezclaba con el de la bebida que él había pedido. Abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar a Dean. Desde esa corta distancia era posible contar las pecas desparramadas sobre sus mejillas. Suspiró. Sam suspiró desde lo más profundo de su alma, sintiendo cómo los sentimientos que tenía por Dean afloraban y se desbordaban. Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa abierta del mayor hasta arrugar la remera que tenía, pero no le importó. Sam quería que ese momento fuera eterno. Dean probó primero su labio inferior, luego el superior, haciendo unos sonidos tan extraños para los oídos de Sam que sentía la piel de gallina cada vez que sus labios chocaban—. Abre la boca —gimió Dean en un tono de voz tan bajo pero que Sam oyó a la perfección. Sin cambiar siquiera un poco su posición, entreabrió sus labios y dejó que Dean lo atacara de nuevo. Luego de sentir Sam cómo su cuerpo se estremecía cuando Dean mordió apenas su labio inferior se sintió en el Paraíso. Trató de imitar aquellos sensuales movimientos que Dean hacía con su lengua dentro de su boca, pero sólo lograba chocar torpemente con la suya, sintiendo como si estuviera siendo electrocutado, sintiéndose a punto de morir de amor.

El sonido del teléfono móvil de Dean los obligó a separarse. Él lo soltó y estaba por atender la llamada, pero el ronroneo de _Baby_ resonando por sobre esas canciones melosas, lo evitó. Sabía que era su padre, ¿para qué demonios atendería? Palmeó el hombro de Sam para llamar su atención. Él asintió con la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El corto trayecto hasta llegar al asiento trasero del Impala fue dolorosamente interminable. El menor trataba de prestar atención a las conversaciones que su padre y Dean mantenían en los asientos de adelante, pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo sobre una de las puertas del vehículo, y se movía con incomodidad.

—¿Sucede algo, Sammy?

La mirada de su padre a través del espejo retrovisor lo obligó a quedarse inmóvil. Él negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Habrá sido esa cosa que tomó en esa cafetería. ¿Qué demonios es un _frapuccino_? —lo salvó Dean, girándose unos instantes para mirarlo.

El sonido de las púas rasgando las cuerdas de las guitarras eléctricas provenientes de la radio hacía vibrar el vehículo, pero Sam no podía oírlo. El palpitar de su corazón era demasiado fuerte como para lograr oír algo más. ¿Dean se había dado cuenta? Mientras lo besaba sin reparos en aquella cafetería, ¿se había dado cuenta de lo que había despertado en él?

El menor suspiró, agotado, recordando lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: frente a él, juzgándolo con una sonrisa traviesa se encontraba el logo del lugar, una sirena con una estrella encima de su cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)  
> Abajo algunas notitas~
> 
> \- La canción de la que Dean se queja es [_Kiss me_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jegMZtmhkSQ) de Sixpence None The Richer.  
> \- El primer beso de Dean: Esta serie tiene como puntos en común la curiosidad que se le va despertando a Sam ante cualquier cosa que pase en su vida. Es decir, sentimientos como el amor, el hecho de no tener madre o lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia Dean.  
> Si bien son cosas que se mencionen al pasar, en algún momento voy a escribirlas. También por ese motivo es que los capítulos no están numerados, porque van a irse intercalando otras situaciones.


End file.
